The demon's return
by Celiyan
Summary: The demon's took their chance to attack the kingdom Luycera as soon the new queen was on the throne. How can see keep her kingdom safe from the demons? Will some of the villagers help her? Warnings in the AN, inside the first chapter. Main couple's will be Jaden x Jesse - Haou x Jehu and more. OC's!
1. The Crowning

AN: Hello hello people! Celiyan here! I decided to start a second fanfic since I got no inspiration for 'Guilt' anymore, I'll continue it some day though.

Just a few things before you start reading it: Its rated M because of future Violence, and maybe Lemon. I'm not sure yet. There's going to be character death, but no real killing scene's. This fanfic will contain much OC's, but since I'm too obsessed about Yu-gi-oh GX, there will also be a lot of those characters. In the beginning it will look like a OC-fanfic, but there will be much more yugioh GX characters, so dont worry. Some of the yu-gi-oh GX characters could be a little OOC, though I try to write them in character. This fanfiction is played in the middle-ages. I think that's it.. if I missed something, please inform me!

Also; Like many others, I give each person his own body. So like Haou and Jaden are the same, I gave Haou his own body. Just to be clear. Last; I would LOVE reviews! Good tips, or just nice things, but please, NO FLAMING.

One more thingy! I promise: I'll use Japanese AND English names!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh GX characters, but I do know every character in this fanfic which is not from Yu-gi-oh GX, Oh, and I own the story-line of course~ Ah! And of course the little story of The sleeping beauty belongs to Disney princesses!

* * *

_**"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora."**_

"_**Aurora is a princess like me, right mommy?" The small brunette girl looked up at her mother, the queen of Luycera, who was reading the fairy tale 'the sleeping beauty'.**_

"_**Yes sweety" the queen smiled at her child. "They named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine." she continued.**_

**_The minutes passed by as the woman found herself deep into the fairy tale, not noticing that her children had fallen asleep. She continued, talking softly to herself as she finally read the end. "Phillip and the fairies got inside the castle and got up to the tower, where Aurora laid on her bed. Phillip slowly walked towards her and gave her a faint kiss on her lips. Aurora awoke, saw Phillip and smiled. And so prince Philip and princess Aurora married and.."_**

"_**Lived happily ever after.." the woman smiled, closing the book as she stood up, pulling the blanket over the two young brunette's and walking out.**_

"Lucianne, wake up." the brunette boy sighed, trying it again. "Lucianne, wake up you'll be crowned today and I'm sure you don't want to be late."

"Ashton.." the girl groaned annoyed, sitting up. "You know I hate it to wake up this early." she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Today was a important day for her, she finally became seventeen which meant she was old enough to be crowned as the new queen of Luycera since the old king and queen, her parents, had died long ago.

"Ashton, do you remember the fairy tale mother used to read for us when we where young?"

"Yes the sleeping beauty, what about it?"

"I had that dream again." Lucianne smiled at her younger brother. The last time she dreamed much about her mother and father, happy times like when her mother used to read fairy tale's for her and her brother, or when her father learned her how to ride a horse.

"That's good." Ashton smiled, hugging his sister as he sat next to her on bed. "You're going to be the new queen sister, are you exited for the crowning? You better not screw up."

"Very funny Ashton, scaring your sister like that before the crowning." a familiar voice said, laughing softly.

"Good morning to you too, Violet." Lucianne smiled. Violet has been living with her and her brother since the day her parents adopted her. Violet was one of the few children who survived a big fire in a orphanage, nobody knew how the fire started, but they where more then happy to take care of Violet.

"You should get dressed Lucianne, the crowning is in less then two hours."

"Two hours?! Ashton, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Lucianne jumped up from her bed, looking for her best dress and pushing the two out of her room. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Ashton and Violet couldn't help but laugh about their sister's behavior. Even though she became seventeen today, she still acted like a child.

"We should prepare ourselves too, Ashton."

Ashton nodded. "Lets see the 'beautiful' clothes the servants arranged for us."

Violet laughed at Ashton's sarcasm, she knew he didn't like clean and neat clothes. He liked clothing where he could run and actually move in, not the clothes the servants always gave him where he could barely move in because they where to tight.

The two walked to the throne room and greeted the guards who gladly opened the large twin-doors for them. The room was filled with servants and people from the kingdom who prepared everything for the crowning, everything had to be _perfect_.

"Kaiyko, Keiyko, you two shouldn't be here!" a boy frowned at the young children. Kaiyko and Keiyko where thirteen year old twins who always came to the castle when they shouldn't supposed to be there.

"But onii-chan, we wanted to help the others." they whined, looking up at their big brother Taylor.

"I know you two want to help too, but this is work for adults, not for young children."

"But onii-chan, we aren't little children anymore, we can do adult work."

Taylor sighed kneeling down as he ruffled the twins their hair. "Just be patient, one day you two will be old enough and can help as much as you want." he smiled. His little brother and sister where very sweet, but sometimes very troublesome.

"Excuse me Taylor-sama, we would like to bring the Kayotu twins back home by your permission."

Taylor smiled, nodding. "Be sure they wont run off again, and get to Jim."

Taylor and the Kayotu twins Kaiyko and Keiyko where once children from the orphanage, the same orphanage as Violet, that's why they where allowed in the castle. Taylor and the twins survived the fire too thanks to Jim crocodile cook, now their adoptive father.

"Yes Taylor-sama, I'll make sure the twins will get back home." the servant smiled, taking the twins hands as she walked out of the castle.

The twins looked at each other as a idea came across their mind. They nodded as it looked like they knew what the other was thinking and looked up at the servant.

"Alexis-chan, we heard you liked Jim-sama!" Keiyko grinned.

"Yes, and Jim said he thought you where cute!" Kaiyko cheered.

Alexis smiled nervously at the sudden attention she got from the twins. She knew Kaiyko and Keiyko liked to interfere in someone else' business, especially when it was about love. Its not like she would have it any other way, this was how the twins where, and that's what she loved the most about the two. She always knew them as two cheerful and happy children after Jim adopted them.

"You two know there's nothing between me and Jim."

"Oh really? Then can you explain we saw you two together at the lake, almost kissing?" Alexis blushed, looking away from the twins. Of course the twins would've seen it, their not only children who interferes in any conversation, but they where also two amazingly good spies.

"Okay, I admit I like Jim a bit, but you two wont tell anybody, right?"

Kaiyko and Keiyko slid their finger across their lips. "Lips locked!" Alexis chuckled, walking further as the twins followed her until they reached the village. Market stands where spread around the village, children where running and playing with other kids and a black haired man with a covered eye stood outside, watching them.

"Jim-sama!" the twins cheered, running over to him as they hugged his waist.

"Hello mates, where have you two been? You know you cant leave the village without my permission. And I see you brought company."

"Yes, Alexis wanted to bring us home while onii-chan is still helping the servants of the castle for the crowning."

"Also, Keiyko was whining that she wanted to help them, but they said she couldn't, so she got annoying." Kaiyko grinned.

"That's not true! You where the one whining when you couldn't help them putting the diner on the tables."

Jim laughed, it wasn't weird Kaiyko wasn't allowed to help with the food, because he had the habit to nick some of it without anybody noticing. A third thing the twins could do beside of interfering in conversations and someone else' business and spying on people.

"Alright mates, get in the house, I prepared diner." Jim chuckled, pushing the two inside.

"Oh Jim, before I forget, would you like to be at the crowning of princess Lucianne?" Alexis smiled at him.

"Of course, I just have to-"

"Jim-sama! We are hungry!" Keiyko and Kaiyko whined.

Jim sighed. "I'll come if I find someone to watch over these two."

Alexis chuckled, nodding. "See you at the castle then." she walked back to the castle, waving at him.

* * *

_~Meanwhile in the castle.~_

"Just a little further.. just a little..!"

"Yes!"

Lucianne sighed in relief as she finally pulled the zipper on her back up, it was difficult to do it by yourself, but she didn't want anyone to help her. Today she was going to be the queen, which meant she had to do things on her own. Of course pulling a zipper up wasn't that important, but it was a small start. Just when she sat down to brush her hair, some of the servants knocked on the door, asking entrance.

"Princess, the crowning will be in less then one hour, are you finished yet? Do we need to help you with something?"

"I'm almost finished, I'll be in the throne room after a few minutes, don't worry, I wont be late."

The servants sighed, they knew their princess too well to know she was always late. Even on important days like this, she was always late. It would've been a wonder if she was on time today.

"Okay then, we'll wait for you." they walked back to the throne room, leaving the princess in her room.

Lucianne smiled at the reflection of herself in her mirror. She took the silver brush from the dressing table and brushed her hair in slow movements. She sighed and laid her brush down and looked back at the mirror. She looked like a young woman, but she still felt childish deep inside. She stood up, and heard someone opening her door and walking in. "Lucy-chan!" a small bluenette smiled brightly, looking up at her.

"Ah Syrus, what brings you here? And you never heard of knocking before coming in?" Lucianne laughed.

"I'm sorry Lucy-chan, but when I heard you where going to be crowned today, I had to come and see you!"

"Typically you, Syrus." Lucianne smiled, sitting on her bed. "How's your brother Zane doing?" it has been quite a while since Lucianne saw her little friend Syrus and his brother. The last time she saw them, a year ago, Zane had gone missing. But a few weeks ago Zane appeared from nowhere and acted like nothing happened.

"He says hes alright, but when we ask him what happened in the year he had been gone, he went quiet and answered with 'nothing important happened' and then he got up and left." Syrus looked down, he was concerned about his brother. What if something bad happened to him and Zane was just afraid to tell them?

"I'm sure one of the Truesdale family will be alright after some time." she smiled, patting his hair. "Don't forget he's Zane, the one that had been through so much things in a few years that normal people would go through in their whole life. Zane is going to be fine."

Syrus smiled softly. "I guess your right."

"So, wipe the concern of your face and put your smile back on, its time for my crowning!" The two got up, running to the throne room. It wasn't far from her room, so they got there in a few minutes. Once they entered, everyone was watching her.

"Princess, your late.." one of the servants from earlier sighed, knowing this would happen.

"I'm sorry, me and Syrus had to talk about something."

Syrus blushed. "Its my fault the princess is late.."

"Syrus, its not. Now lets start the ceremony!" Lucianne smiled, hugging the small bluenette.

Lucianne didn't notice the brunette boy and the purple haired girl walking over to her.

"Lucianne! You're finally going to be crowned as the new queen!"

Ashton smiled, hugging her. "I'm proud of you, sister." Violet smiled, pulling Ashton away from her.

"Ashton, how many times have I told you to act like your age?" she groaned annoyed. Ashton sweat-dropped.

"To many times." Lucianne couldn't help but laugh about the two. Sure, Ashton was only sixteen years old, a year younger then her, but he acted more childish then her. Some people never knew that was possible, but he proved that is **was** possible.

The servants walked over to Lucianne and told her to sit on the throne. She looked around the throne room as she sat down and saw many familiar faces. Jim and Alexis stood next to each other, smiling brightly at their soon-to-be queen. Keiyko and Kaiyko hid somewhere behind a diner table, they probably sneaked in as normally, god, those two could even fool the biggest guards from the kingdom. Then there where Ashton, Syrus, Taylor and Violet who stood next to the large twin-doors, and the rest of the servants in a line for the window.

One of the servants walked up to the throne and bowed down before he turned to the people in the room. "Today we will crown princess Lucianne, daughter of our previous queen Manyu Tenjio and king Hiroto Tenjio, to the new Queen of Luycera!"

Everyone cheered. They where happy that one of the Tenjio family was going to rule the kingdom again. Queen Manyu and king Hiroto Tenjio were good people, they cared about their kingdom and would never leave someone on the street. They already had proven that by adopting Violet, a simple child from the now-burned-down orphanage.

Though, when the king and queen died, things got different. Because none of the Tenjio family was in charge because they where too young, the people of the kingdom had to choose another ruler until one of the three was old enough. This ruler had been one of the Anderson's family. He was kind, and like the Tenjio family, cared about the kingdom.

But today Tenjio got in charge again, this time Lucianne Tenjio.

Another servant walked over to the one standing for the throne. He held a red velvet cushion with golden edges and a golden crown with small diamonds on it.

"Princess Lucianne, by today you'll be Lucianne, Queen of Luycera." He smiled as he picked the crown up and putting it slowly on her head. Lucianne smiled, the servants moved away from her and she stood up, facing the people from **her** kingdom.

"I'm happy to be the new queen, and I'll do anything for this kingdom like my mother and father used to do."

The crowd cheered for their new queen and stopped after a moment to eat from the food the servant prepared. Everyone was in a good mood and danced on the music they where playing on instruments. The Kayotu twins where having a good time too, they decided to show themselves after the crowning, and of course Jim couldn't resist their begging eyes to let them stay with him a little bit longer. But of course the twins where planning something.

"Jim-sama?" Keiyko asked him sweetly.

"Yes Keiyko?" "Why wont you dance with Alexis-Chan? She had been standing there alone for a long time."

"Yes, go and dance with Alexis-Chan! She would appreciate it, believe us!" Kaiyko grinned. Jim sighed, he knew this would come.

"Look mates, I know you two already figured out I liked Alexis, but I want to do it alone, 'kay?" The twins nodded, looking down. But no, that didn't mean they would give up.

"Okay Jim-sama, what about this? We will stop telling you to talk and dance with her, if you ask her for a dance now." Keiyko grinned.

Jim groaned, he could've known the twins wouldn't give up until they got what they wanted.

"Fine, one dance. And then we are going home, its getting pretty late for you two."

The twins grinned, pushing Jim towards Alexis as they yelled 'good luck' before running away from the two, towards Taylor.

"Onii-chan! Look what we did!" They cheered, pointing to the now dancing Jim and Alexis.

Taylor sweat-dropped. "Guys, you really should stop helping people so much. Jim is blushing like a crazy man, and I think Alexis is about to faint. They aren't ready yet for this."

"But Onii-chan, Jim-sama is twenty-one years old and Alexis-chan is nineteen, why aren't they ready yet? They're already old." Kaiyko stated, pouting.

"Baka, it doesn't have to do anything with age." Keiyko groaned in annoyance, nudging Kaiyko's arm.

"Look Kaiyko, you just have to wait. You'll see it when they are ready for each other." Taylor smiled.

"Learning your brother and sister about love, Taylor? Isn't that a bit to early for them?" a familiar voice laughed.

Taylor yelped, turning to see the person standing behind him. "Queen, don't scare me like that." he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"I wont scare you anymore if you just call me by the name." Lucianne grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your throne Lucy?" "It bored me so I decided to look around. There are some people I haven't met yet, I would like to know who they are. Also, why is everyone calling me Lucy? It sounds so.. cute."

"You just said the reason we called you Lucy." Taylor laughed.

Lucianne rolled her eyes. "You guys are really weird, I cant believe that your one of my friends." she giggled.

"I cant believe one of my friends is the queen of Luycera." Taylor chuckled.

"Yes, about that, don't make use of it."

"Making use of it, how?" Taylor asked innocently, grinning.

"Don't be such a tease Taylor, you know what I mean."

"Well sorry queen if I was that obvious." Lucianne sighed, nudging his shoulder as she walked over to the twins. "So Kaiyko and Keiyko, sneaked into the castle, again?"

"Yep! It was pretty easy, the guards believed us when we told them we where goblin's from a place called Kyrea, which we made up!"

Lucianne blinked. "Didn't the guards recognized you two?"

"Nope, we dressed ourselves up like a goblin." they grinned.

"Oh boy.. remind me I never want you two as a enemy." she smiled, ruffling the twin's hair before walking further.

"**Queen, you shouldn't be afraid of those two children, you should be afraid from what will happen to your kingdom.." **

* * *

AN: That was it! So, what did you think of it? Any ideas for new chapters? And what do you think of the 'amazing' cliffhanger I gave you?~


	2. Hell's betrayers

Here I am again! I'm sorry for being late.. almost a week, isnt it? Ah well. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean Ayperos is gone!" The king yelled furious at his servant who just told him about the escape of Ayperos, one of the princes of hell which was also known as Hell Kaiser or on earth Zane Truesdale, a few weeks ago. They didn't know how he escaped, but somehow he did and got back to earth.

"King, we really don't know how Ayperos got away, all of our best guards stayed twenty-four seven with him, we think he used one of his tricks on them, or Orthon didn't do his job properly."

"I don't care! Get him back!" The king growled. "And get my sons here, I have to tell them something important."

The servant bowed before walking out of the throne room. The king sat down back on his throne.

"That Ayperos is even worse then Balan.. why did I ever gave them the title of one of the princes of hell! They don't deserve it!"

Ayperos Orthon and Balan lived under the king of hell's, also known as Satan, command. Ayperos used to be a human named Zane Truesdale, but after Zane went the wrong way he ended up in hell and became one of the Princes of Hell, and so he received the name Ayperos. Therefore he used to call himself Hell Kaiser. Orthon was a demon known for possession of bodies, and also one of the youngest demons in Hell. He used to posses Ayperos whenever he thought of going back to the earth, but sometimes the possession didn't go right, and it would wear of in a matter of time. Orthon also had a twin sister named Angul, A demon who killed people with an axe. But like Ayperos, they went back to earth seven years ago. Balan was known as Atticus Rhodes on earth, a ordinary villager. But after Satan ordered Orthon to posses him to become also one of the prince's of hell, he gave himself the name 'Nightshroud' and later become Balan. Also Balan returned to earth after breaking Orthon's posses over him.

The Yuki twins walked in as the king looked up.

"Father, you wished to see us?" the innocent looking boy with brown eyes said.

"You know we where busy torturing the servants." the golden eyed boy groaned.

"No, you where. I was trying to help them back up."

"Judai, Haou, no time for this useless conversation." the king growled. Sure, he loved his son's but sometimes they where **very** annoying. "I need you two to get some of the old demons back from earth."

"Oh joy." Haou sighed. "Which one's this time?"

"Ayperos, Balan, Orthon and Angul."

"What are their cover names?" Judai looked up.

"Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Keiyko Kayotu en Kaiyko Kayotu."

* * *

_~Meanwhile in the castle.~_

"_I call upon your name, Satan, lord of hell."_

Violet sat down in the middle of the room. Candles surrounded her in the dark as she had her eyes closed, waiting for a response.

"**Who is disturbing my peace." **a dark male's voice asked from out of nowhere.

"Proserpine." Violet said, opening her eyes.

"**Ah so its you, what do you know so far?"**

"Lucianne got crowned as the new queen. Kaiyko and Keiyko are living their life like any other kid, probably because they forgot their role's in Hell. Syrus Truesdale finally found his brother Zane, but he remembers everything from what happened."

"**I see.. Haou and Jaden will be soon arriving on earth to gather all the demon's who had returned to earth. You have to be sure that no one will stand in their way. I trust you Proserpine, the only princess of hell."**

"Your trust wont be in vain."

A small wind blew the candles off. Violet stood up, sighing. Nobody except for the few demons who returned to earth, knew about her double life in hell, and it was better that way. She was Proserpine, the only princess of hell, but also Violet, the princess of Luycera on earth. How she got the name Proserpine and her status? Simple, Satan was her birth father.

Since the day she was born she lived with her father Akuma Yuki, also known as Satan. After the twins Jaden and Haou where born, Akuma decided to test Proserpine's royalty to him and send her to the earth with a mission; become ruler of Luycera and hand the kingdom over to Satan.

On her first day on earth, she used the cover name Violet. But since Satan wasn't on earth, she had to live in a orphanage, which wasn't even close to the castle. Though, she already had a plan how to get in there, by burning down the orphanage, so that's what she did. And indeed, her plan had worked. The previous king and queen of Luycera came to the orphanage to see if any children survived, and that's when they met Violet. Violet told them lies about awful things that would've happened in her childhood, and they gladly wanted to adopt her.

But even though Proserpine came to earth with a mission, she couldn't help but like her adoptive brother and sister. They couldn't help it that they where the children of the previous king and queen, so why would Proserpine be mad at them? To be honest, Lucianne and Ashton were two amazing humans who really cared about Proserpine, or how they knew her as, Violet.

Violet snapped from her thoughts as someone knocked on the door. "Violet, are you in there?" a familiar voice asked her concerned.

"Yes Lucianne, I'm in here but a little bit busy."

"Oh, I see.. well, do you need anything with what your busy with?"

"Maybe you could arrange a one-person trip to the kingdom, I would really appreciate that."

Lucianne chuckled, she knew Violet liked to visit the kingdom. "Sure, but then I expect you to be outside in thirty minutes, or else I'll go by myself!"

"Fine, I'll be there within thirty minutes." Violet sighed. Sure she loved to go outside the castle, but only to know the human world better. And this time her two brothers would be there, so that was a second reason to go to the village.

Speaking about her two brothers, she haven't seen them for a long time. The last time she saw them, was on their birthday. Yes, even the ruler of hell celebrates his kids their birthdays. The last birthday she went to was five years ago, so on their tenth birthday. Believe it or not, but it was kind of fun, even with the demon as your father.

* * *

_~Meanwhile in the village.~_

"Waah!"

"Watch out!"

"Too late!"

The two brunette's yelled as they fell down from the sky, landing on the hard ground. Judai rubbed his head, sitting up as he checked if his brother was still alive.

"Haou, everything okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Haou growled, sitting up as well.

The boys looked around, they weren't in hell anymore. The sun shone, the sky was blue with beautiful white clouds and they end up in the middle of a village full with small houses and market stands.

"Haou, look around! Isn't this amazing? We are on earth!" Judai cheered, standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes.

"I don't see whats amazing about this. There aren't any fires or death body's, I don't like it here." Haou frowned. He absolutely didn't like the village since there where no screaming people in pain or demons to beat the living shit out of.

"Come on Haou, we will be here until we finally find all the escaped Demon's, after that we'll go back to father. Just enjoy your time being here."

"Fine, I'll try. But the first one talking to me will die."

"No killing.." Judai sighed. "We better use cover names too, what if someone knows the names of the sons of Satan? Then they'll know where them."

"We **are** them."

"I know, but I think its better that the people here doesn't know it."

"You can use a cover name, I wont. My name is Haou Yuki and I wont change it for any idiot on this whole fucking world. Even if it is for a short while."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy."

Haou frowned at him. "**Try** to say it **one** more time and you'll-"

"Mr. Grumpy!" Judai yelled, running away.

"Your death!" Haou growled, running after him.

Judai ran away as hard as he could as his brother was chasing him. It was funny that he could annoy his brother that easily, but if Haou was annoyed, it could get pretty dangerous.

They didn't watch out and bumped together into someone and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry." Judai rubbed his head, sitting up. This was the second time today that he fell to the ground.

Haou stood up immediately, fisting his hands as he looked around him to find the one who caused his fall, apparently, he saw the one standing for him. "Watch where you walk idiot!" Haou growled.

"Why wont you watch out? **You** where the one running to **me**." the other figure said.

"Please don't mind my brother, he didn't sleep well." Judai stood up, scratching the back of his head as he smiled nervously.

Haou frowned at him. "I could've sleep wonderful if you had let me kill that serv-"

"Serviette! Yeah, he likes to kill serviettes!" Judai interrupted him.

"That's not what I meant, I meant the serv-"

"Serviettes, right Haou?" Judai shot him a death glare.

Haou groaned in annoyance, ever since he and Judai where told they had to go to earth, Judai kept saying he couldn't tell anything about what he did in hell. Including killing servants and torturing Demons.

The boy chuckled at the brunette twins behavior. "Its alright, I'm Jehu by the way. Jehu Anderson." he said, holding his hand out.

Judai shook the others hand. "Jaden Yuki." he lied. "And this is my grumpy twin brother Haou Yuki."

"**Pleasure to meet you." **Haou said with his lowest and darkest voice. It was official; Haou was pissed as hell, do **not** talk to him.

"Well, I'd love to talk to you two, but I have to go. My brother is waiting for me." Jehu smiled, which turned into a small smirk as he examined Haou in the corner of his eyes.

"We have to go to, and again, sorry for bumping into you."

The boys walked further as Jehu continued his way to his brother. Judai sighed before he looked at his brother.

"Did you really have to be mean to that guy?"

"I didn't trust him, and because of him we fell down." Haou stated.

"Ah well, we have to focus on the demons."

"Right, which one will we look for first?"

The two began thinking. "I think Atticus Rhodes will be our first victim." Haou smirked.

"Not a victim Haou, we have to bring him back **alive**." Judai face palmed.

"Come on, he ran away from hell, he needs some punishment."

"Father will take care of that, now we have to find Atticus and bring him back."

Haou shrugged, walking further, but having no idea where to go to. Maybe it was smart to follow Judai instead, since Judai wouldn't mind asking people things they didn't know, and since Haou didn't like other people then himself and Judai.

"What do we actually know about these demons? What if they switched into another body?" Judai said.

Haou shrugged. "I know that Ayperos- I mean Zane, has blue spiky hair. I thought Atticus had brown hair, and Keiyko and Kaiyko a light color blue."

"Well, that's something." Judai sighed. There would be lots of people with blue and brown hair, it would take forever to find them.

They continued walking and just hoped one of the demons would come by, not much luck. Though, they did meet someone.

"Excuse me ma'am, we are looking for Atticus Rhodes." Judai said, walking over to her.

"Do you know him?" Haou said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Well yes, Atticus is my brother." She smiled. "My name is Alexis Rhodes, pleasure to meet you to."

"My name is Jaden Yuki, and this is Haou, my twin brother."

"Hmph." Haou crossed his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't like strangers." Judai smiled nervously.

"So, why do you need my brother? Did he do something stupid again?" Alexis sweat-dropped. Every time someone was looking for Atticus, he had done something incredibly stupid.

"Sorry, its a bit private. Is he around?" Judai asked.

"Hes a few doors further, probably flirting with some girls." Alexis laughed. Every girl in this village was in love with Atticus, and Atticus made use of that. A lot.

Judai nodded, dragging Haou along with him as he waved Alexis goodbye.

"Was it really necessary to act like that?" Judai groaned. This was the second time Haou acted like that, it got very annoying.

Haou shrugged. "It was a girl, I don't know how to act around girls." A part of it was true, he never knew any other girl then Keiyko Violet and his mother, so it was hard for him to know how to act around them.

"Try to act more friendly next time, or else I'll tape your mouth so you'll shut up until where back home." Judai frowned at him.

Haou groaned, he hated to be friendly. "Just keep searching for this Atticus guy."

Judai sighed, walking further until he saw a tall brown haired figure standing in a door opening. One hand was one the door next to a girl's head, and his other hand was cupping her cheek.

"Oh joy.." Haou groaned. "A love moment, lets get out of he-"

Haou couldn't finish as Judai ran over to the brunette. "Excuse me, are you Atticus Rhodes?" it was obvious Judai didn't recognized the boy. He saw Atticus like, five times in his whole life.

The boy looked at the smaller one, somehow he recognized this boy but he couldn't remember from what, or who he was. "Yes, I'm Atticus, cant you see I'm a bit.. busy?"

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us." Judai said, looking at the taller one.

Haou sighed, walking over to Judai. "Satan wants you back, Balan."

"Balan? I'm sorry, but I'm Atticus, like I said." Atticus looked confused, but then he remembered it. He was being possessed by something, he wasn't sure if it was human, seven years ago. He had lived in hell as Balan, a prince of hell.. he finally remembered.

"We know you remember Atticus." Judai sighed. "Satan wants us to bring you back."

Atticus shook his head, no way he was going back to hell. The last thing he remembered from being in hell, was that he killed and hurt people. "I'm not going back, I have a good live on earth. Also, I never wanted to go to hell and become a prince of hell, someone or something possessed me back then."

"We don't care." Haou frowned at him. "Your coming with us."

Judai sighed. "Once a prince of hell, you'll always be one. Even if you don't want it."

This was all that one person or things fault! If he wasn't possessed back then, he would've lived his good life on earth. Now they'll bring him back to hell!

"Eh Haou, how are we going to bring him back? We cant just go back to hell and back to earth without anyone noticing." Judai sweat-dropped.

Damn. They didn't think about that.

Haou sighed. "Then we'll have to wait until we found everyone. That means your free for now Atticus."

Atticus let out a relieved sigh, maybe he could find a way to run away now he had the chance. But otherwise, why would Satan send two little boys after him? They probably weren't older then sixteen, they couldn't be dangerous, could they?

"I guess your right." Judai smiled. "You can say your goodbyes to your family and friends now you have the time, when we gather the others you'll come back with us."

Atticus nodded, still thinking why Satan would send them after him. Then he remembered. This name Haou.. was it Haou Yuki? The son of Satan? Then the other one would be Judai Yuki!

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names." He said, hoping he wasn't right. If the sons of Satan where after him, he'd better not try anything stupid.

But weird enough, they didn't answer, instead of that they pulled him along to a place without anyone else then the three themselves.

"Haou Yuki and Judai Yuki." Haou said.

Shit. Atticus was in big problems.

"I see.. so you two are the sons of Satan?"

"Yes, but don't worry. We wont hurt you." Judai smiled.

Some people might not believe it, but Judai wouldn't ever hurt anyone on purpose. Judai was the sweet one of the twins, even though his dad was Satan, he didn't like to see people in hurt.

Haou just shrugged. "We have to bring you back alive, so I suppose I wont kill you."

"Thanks, I guess." Atticus sweat-dropped.

"We have to look for the rest now, enjoy your time as long as it lasts." Haou said, turning around from him and walking away as Judai followed him.

The twins walked through the village, looking around. Now they found Atticus, they only had to find Zane Truesdale, Keiyko Kayotu and Kaiyko Kayotu. The two stopped after they reached an old looking house, two other persons standing outside.

"Oh, **you..**" Haou growled.

* * *

In case you don't get it:

Atticus = Balan

Keiyko = Angul

Kaiyko = Orthon

Zane = Ayperos

Violet = Proserpine

If you have any question's, you can always send me a message. Though I hope I explained most of it in this chapter.


End file.
